


The Colonel and the Kitty

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Sebastian Moran is keeping a secret from the professor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colonel and the Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble

The colonel sneaked upstairs and making sure no one had heard or seen him, he entered his rooms and locked the door and sighed.  
  
A faint noise came from the bottom of his wardrobe.

Looking around like a mischievous schoolboy he slowly opened the door and there beneath his clothes..laid upon a pile of lil fitting smalls was a tiny scraggy looking ginger kitten.  
  
Smiling like a loon, he knelt down and picked up the mewling kitten gently and nuzzled it..mimicking the sound a tigress would make when soothing her cubs  
  
Sebastian Moran wasn’t known for his kindness, or rather his version of kindness was to make it a quick death, unless the Professor had given orders otherwise.  
  
But when he had caught that group of youths throwing stones at the sack which contained…a mother and seven other dead kittens.  He almost committed multiple murder there and then.   
  
Then just as he was walking away, feeling sick to his stomach a tiny blood soaked furball crawled towards him.  
  
He looked down…and knew his heart was lost, that had been 3 days ago.  
  
Now he kept to himself more than ever, his door always locked as he hand reared the kitten.  
  
“There, there” he cooed and reaching inside his overcoat pocket he pulled out a modified babies bottle and offered it to the hungry kitten.  
  
“I need to think of a name for you and make sure that Moriarty don’t find out”


End file.
